


For The Honor of Love

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Song Lyrics, Weddings, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: It was a special day on Planet Arus. Princess Allura was getting married, not to some prince, but to the Commander of the Voltron Force, Keith Kogane.





	For The Honor of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Defender of the Universe or the song.
> 
> Author Note: The song is "I Have The Power" from the 1985 cartoon show "She-Ra: Princess of Power" and composed by Shuki Levy, Haim Sadan, & Erika Lane and performed by Erika Scheimer and Noam Kaniel. Even though I am using the song lyrics, the characters are not singing.

"For The Honor of Love"

It was a day for the history books on Planet Arus. Princess Allura was preparing for her wedding. The entire populace was not surprised about the identity of her fiancée. It was the leader of the Voltron Force, Keith Kogane. It was easy to see how in love Keith and Allura were. There was a fine line as he was her commanding officer when they were in the lions, while she was his in every other aspect of their relationship. It was such a balancing act; no one knew how they managed it. In addition, no one knew how Keith managed to convince Nanny that he was worthy to be Allura's husband and King of Arus. Perhaps it was protecting Allura with his life, giving her small favors, showing her the respect her title deserves, or even something else entirely.

The guys on the Voltron Force tried to throw their commander a bachelor party the previous night, but he shut that down the second he heard a whisper about it. He wasn't about to be impaired in any way on such an important day that he never thought would happen. He was in his room, getting dressed in the suit he had. It, fortunately, fit him perfectly. Keith tugged at his collar, inadvertantly showing how nervous he was. Fortunately for him, there was no one present to witness this uncharacteristic show of nerves. He paced his room and kept repeating his lines in his head. The traditional vows didn't apply to their union, so they had to come up with their own vows together.

Keith didn't know how long he was pacing before a knock sounded at his door, and Lance's voice called through it, "Hey, Keith. Are you ready?"

Keith took a deep breath and opened his door. He blinked. Not only was Lance there, but Pidge and Hunk were as well. "All three of you didn't have to come get me. It's not like I was not going to show up."

Lance grinned. "We didn't think you'd get cold feet, Commander. We just couldn't decide which one of us would come get you."

"We all wanted to be there for you today," Hunk added.

"It's not everyday your commanding officer gets married," Pidge chimed in.

The quartet neared the chapel. Keith gulped as Pidge and Hunk pushed the doors open. The pilots of the Green and Yellow lions walked down the aisle first, followed by Lance. Keith took a steadying breath before he walked through the doors and down the aisle. He managed to make it all the way to the altar without tripping. Lance winked at his commander just before the trumpets played the royal wedding march.

Walking down the aisle first was Princess Romelle as she was Allura's maid of honor. Next was Prince Bandor carrying a pillow with the rings Keith and Allura would exchange. The little girl walking down the aisle next, spreading pink flower petals was Tammy, the girl who had assisted the Voltron Force when red rain had fallen on the planet thanks to the evil Zarkon's forces.

Once all three people were standing at the altar with the four male members of the Voltron Force, the trumpets blared again, signifying Allura's entrance. She walked up the aisle, hanging onto Coran's arm. She smiled at Keith, who returned the smile. She was absolutely gorgeous dressed all in white with the special crown they had been shown a while back. It took all of Keith's training _not_  to have his jaw drop open at the sight of this ethereal beauty gliding towards him. When Allura reached Keith, Coran placed her hand into Keith's. Keith escorted her closer to the altar where the officiant was standing.

"We have gathered here today to bear witness to the union of Allura, Crown Princess of Arus, and Commander Keith Kogane. They have prepared their own vows."

Keith and Allura turned to each other and Keith began the vows.

"Somewhere out there someone needs me  
I don't know how or where but believe me  
I'd walk the universe to find her  
For better or for worse beside her  
For the honor of love."

"A stranger walked into my world  
And when he talked, I really heard  
He spoke of things like love and peace  
The joy it brings will never cease  
For the honor of love," Allura picked them up.

"The truth of love is here to guide me  
The strength above is here beside me," Allura continued. Bandor approached them, holding up the pillow that held the rings. Keith and Allura slipped the rings onto each other's left ring fingers.

"Forevermore we'll be together  
Our hearts will soar one to the other," Keith added, clasping his hands with Allura's.

"The truth of love will always guide us  
The strength above will be inside us  
Forevermore we'll be together  
Our hearts will soar one to the other," both said in unison.

"For the honor of love," Allura said, drawing closer to Keith.

"For the honor of love," Keith echoed and kissed Allura, signifying the end of the ceremony. However, they were so caught up in their kiss that they didn't hear the applause or cheer from the audience.

Fin


End file.
